2013-02-15 24/7 Stark Tablet Repairs
Clearly, Asgardians have little concept of business hours. Even after all this time on Midgard, Thor hasn't fully understood that most mortals, you know, SLEEP at night. With Sif having poked at him to be a little more hands on with the 'emergencies' of the world, the Norse God refound that old tablet with the link to a You Tube Playlist of the Best of PuppyBowl on it. Unfortunately, no one told Thor he had to plug it in, so when he refound it under the rubble that was his bedroom wall (long story), he tried to sit down to use it again, only to find it not working. Confounded, and at Sif's suggestion, Thor has brought both starkPad and Goddess to Stark Tower for some technical support ala Pepper Potts. He lands down upon the helipad gently and sets Sif to her feet. Of course, a visit for help always comes with a gift, and since he's here to see Pepper more than he is to see Tony, tonight's gift is a bracelet. (http://www.janra-jewelry-designs.com/ximages/simple-gfstw1.jpg) Pepper Potts is, luckily for Thor, one of those workaholic types that is still awake and actually working. Thus, when JARVIS announces Thor and Sif's arrival on the roof's helipad, her reaction isn't one of shock. Not even one of mild surprise. She simply replies to the AI, "Let them know I'll be up shortly, please." "Of course, Miss Potts." "Thanks, JARVIS." Pepper finishes up the email she's typing before locking her computer and turning her chair. She slips her shoes on (because heck, it's after hours, she SHOULD be able to kick them off if she wants) and stands to head for the roof. Since Pepper is working late, Caitlin is too. Why? Because Caitlin is ahead on her studies, needs very little sleep, is Pepper's assistant, and is very dedicated. She has a tray from a coffeehouse with huge cups of coffee, to Pepper's specifications. Caitlin pauses only to smooth her skirt, still not fully used to her more professional attire, but loving every moment of it... especially the custom Manolo Blahnik pumps with titanium stiletto heels that Pepper insisted she get Caitlin. Part of the enjoyment is because they're designer heels that she'd probably never be able to buy for herself, and part is because she hasn't been able to really wear heels in over half a decade, and it is awesome to be able to not only wear them, but rock them in style. Unlike Pepper, Caitlin wasn't expecting the Asgardians, so she is a bit surprise to see Pepper coming toward the elevator as she is about to step off, "Everything okay, Miss Potts? You weren't coming to look for me, were you? I know it took about 5 minutes longer then would be average, but the barista took a bit of effort to awaken from his shocked daze." she holds the tray out so Pepper can take her drink, if she wishes, and keeps the elevator door open, just in case the elevator is Pepper's destination. Mortals sleep... She's tried explaining this to Thor several times before. It never quite sinks in. Maybe Pepper can get it through... Sif's all but given up. When they arrive on the top of Stark Tower and she's sat her feet, the Goddess can't help but smirk. She really does enjoy the flying, even if it does kill her hair. "Perhaps we should consider getting more than one of those once it's fixed..." If for no other reason that save Pepper the middle-of-the-night visits. "What use have we for more than one of these, save to... well, perhaps. But I shall not make mention of this. Rarely is it used, I'm afraid to say. But still... it was a gift, and..." Thor pauses here, a light frown on his face as he starts toward the doors. He glances from the tablet in one hand to the small box in the other. He's about to say more when JARVIS chimes in that Pepper will be up to greet them shortly. The voice draws Thor's attention. "Aye, and my thanks to thee, Jarvis," Thor responds with a smile. It's like talking to his Dad sometimes, really it is... disembodied voice and all. Pepper Potts smiles at Caitlin. "No, you're fine. I was just going to greet some friends that have arrived on the roof. Would you be so kind as to get the tea cups out of the sideboard in my office? There's also tea and a teapot there, and you can get hot water from the break room. I'd really appreciate it." Yes, despite hiring Caitlin to be her assistant, she almost never asks the taller woman for seemingly frivolous things like beverage. But today it's twice in a row. Without waiting for an answer she steps into the elevator and is whisked away to the roof. Nodding, Caitlin quickly strides to do as she was asked, clearing her throat and speaking to thin air... okay, she isn't used to this yet, but she knows he is there, and it isn't polite to treat him like he doesn't matter, "Mr. Jarvis, how are you this evening? I'd offer to make you a cup of tea as well, but I think that wouldn't be prudent." placing the tray down, and retrieving the tea set and tea. She has no idea how long Pepper and her friends will be, so she doesn't dawdle, but is also not rushing. There is a subtle art to seeping tea just right. She fills the pot with hot water, adds the tea bags, and gently lifts the bags partly, then lets them sink back down... over and over, seeping the tea so it has a rich, full flavor, but isn't overbearing. Sif smiles softly. "I was only thinking to have a spare incase this happened again, beloved. I understand your point however." She gives a bow of her head, linking her arm with his as she follows him towards the elevator. A small shake of her head is given when JARVIS sounds. "I shall never get used to that." Seriously. It freaks her out a little each time. "it is not unlike the Father summoning us, nor Loki speaking to our minds," Thor muses to Sif's comment as he patiently stands and waits for Pepper to arrive to the roof to let them in. He turns his head to peer at the woman by his side, with a gentle smile. Apparently, Thor's already forgetting that there were issues between he and his brother. Ah, the memory of an immortal. Pepper Potts steps out of the elevator and smiles at Thor and Sif, THEN realizes she didn't stop to put on a jacket or something warm. "Thor, Sif, welcome. Please, come inside. It's," She tries to not shiver, but her arms are already covered in goosebumps. "It's cold out here." She gestures back to the elevator doors as they open, and retreats back into the lift where it's still at least a little warmer. It probably would have been a good idea to mention to Pepper about the cold, but Caitlin didn't realize the fact until the elevator door had closed and it was too late. She does, however, have the tea ready and hot, awaiting Pepper and her friends' arrival. She shrugs, pondering if she should ask Jarvis if he reconsidered the date with Anna, but perhaps now is not the time to ask. Thor's knee-jerk reaction to Pepper's comment about being cold is to offer to warm things up, but a quick glance at Sif stays in his tongue. Following Pepper inside, Thor offers first the gift. "FOr thee," is all Thor says. because Visit-Gifts should speak for themselves. Pepper Potts smiles and accepts the small box from Thor as the elevator returns them to the correct floor inside the tower. Bless you, JARVIS, for being all kinds of awesomesauce. "Thank you, Thor." She knows better than to protest anymore when he brings her gifts, but doesn't quite have a chance to open the box when the elevator doors open again, letting in the very faint scents of coffee and earl grey tea. "Shall we go to my office so you can tell me what brings you to visit?" Holding out the tea, Caitlin smiles broadly, looking down on the trio, "Greetings Lady Sif, you are looking well this evening." she gracefully strides through the amazingly high doorways, Caitlin not having to stoop in the slightest, and perhaps even Hulk would have no issue with passing through them while standing fully up straight. She then looks to Thor, "How are you, mighty son of Odin? Eddie making you and Lady Sif need someplace else to be for the night?" giggling a bit, having wondered what Thor and Eddie did to let the other know the apartment might be in use... hang Mjolnir or a sock on the door? "Aye," rumbles Thor's voice as the elevator opens and the scent of coffee drifts across his senses. Sif on his arm, the Thunderer steps out after Pepper, following her into her 'house'. He offers the starkPad out when Pepper asks why he's come. About to add more, Caitlin's greeting them,and so Thor waits to answer her before saying more to Pepper. "I am quite well, my thanks, Fair Child," Thor replies, headtilting in confusion about the Eddie comment. "Nay. Eddie has not yet informed us that our presence is not wished within our Midgardian home." Still seeming confused, Thor returns his attention to Pepper. "It does not work. I can no longer view the puppies." It's the end of the Midgard. Thor can't see his YouTube Puppies. Pepper Potts raises her eyebrows at Caitlin, pleasantly surprised that the younger woman not only recognizes the Asgardians, but she greets them exceedingly politely... well, except the comment about Eddie. At his mention of the puppies not being viewable, she takes the tablet from Thor. "It doesn't work? Odd. Please, have a seat while I try to figure it out." Offering the tea, Caitlin smiles, "Well, I wasn't sure how things were arranged. Eddie seemed a bit timid, but generally nice." she ponders, "Depending on what caused the problem, it could take a few minutes, or possibly a few days to root out the issue." she smiles, "We have a really nice break room, but if it will take a while, perhaps Lady Sif and yourself would prefer to just leave the tablet with us, and as soon as we have it fixed, I can run it over to your place in Soho." figuring that Pepper really has a few more important things to tend to, and while Pepper would make it a top priority, Caitlin could probably almost as easily find the issue and handle it, allow Pepper to take care of the company... and if the issue does take a few hours or days, then better to not have the Asgardians sitting around waiting, when they may have more pressing matters to attend to as well. "Nay, friend Pepper. It does not," Thor confirms. About to say more, something seems to catch the god's attention. It's then that the otherwise silent Sif acts. A nodding bow to Pepper and Caitlin is given. "My apologies, both, but I need to get him elsewhere," says the Goddess, back teeth slightly clentched. She eyes the offered tea with a touch of a frown. "Forgive this rudeness. We shall make amends," Sif adds grabbing THor's elbow as he just turns and starts for a..window? The goddess grumbles faintly, then the pair merely blink out of existence, as Sif teleports them elsewhere to deal with whatever it is the Asgardian Gods must deal with. As for the tablet, aside from a few scratches and a dead battery, there's absolutely nothing wrong with it. Okay, maybe there's some drywall chalk dust in it, but that's it. Someone needs to show Thor how to charge the thing with-out- using Mjolnir. Pepper Potts looks up as Sif apologizes then makes both Asgardians go poof byebye, her eyebrows raising in surprise. "I hope everything is all right." She offers the tablet to Caitlin to figure out while picking up the coffee that had been brought for her. "Sorry about the tea, Caitlin, but at the rate we're going with this report, it won't go to waste." Returning to her desk, she kicks her shoes off again and sets her coffee down after a sip so that she can open the small gift box in her hand. "Oh, my," she breathes, clearly awed by the contents. Glancing at the gift, Caitlin whistles and smiles, "And I thought these heels were an extravangant gift. That might be technically an antiquity, a piece of Norse Mythology." she pauses, "Usually something like that would belong in a museum, but it was a gift from Thor." she giggles, "Maybe you should just wear it for special occasions, and keep it locked up safely the rest of the time." she goes to retrieve a minitool kit, a power tester, and a charger, and fiddles with the tablet. It takes only a few minutes to work check that the main issue is the low battery, before she simply opens it up to do a delicate cleaning of the inside, then closing it back up cleans the outside, and puts it on the charger, "Seems Thor's key issues are simple maintainence ones... like charging, how to keep it from getting contaminents inside. Would it be better that I write up some basic instructions? Or do you think Thor needs a simple personal tutoring session or two on how to care for his Midgardian Technology?" Pepper Potts tries the bracelet on, not at all surprised that it fits perfectly. "Honestly, I get the feeling that Thor would be happer if I wore this bracelet all of the time regardless of its potential value. It would be my way of showing that I appreciate it." She goes back to her email composing while Caitlin checks the laptop over and sets it to charge. "Well, that's the challenge. Thor's kind of like ..." she pauses, trying to think of a polite way to phrase this. "He reminds me of Lenny from the story 'Of Mice and Men'. Kind, noble-hearted, but some aspects of technology consistently escape him. I think if you explained the care and feeding of his tablet like caring for a pet of some sort he might retain it more easily." Nodding, Caitlin smiles, "Yes, but then comes the issue when he decides he wants to try to give it a treat and feeds it chocolate, or thinks it looks thirsty and gives it a nice refreshing glass of water." she shakes her head, "Sadly, he is like Lenny, strong, powerful, and while he may not mean it, he may just crush the little bunny that is technology, no meaning to, but still doing it." she pauses, "Though, that brings up the question of who is his George. Who might be able to help Thor understand enough, without the understanding leading to more problems and issues." she places the charging device aside, "It should be ready in about two hours. Almost a shame that Thor and Lady Sif had to leave, might have been easier to show him and explain now." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs